Technical Field
The present invention relates to a coffee maker for brewing coffee, and more particularly to a portable manually-operated coffee maker which is convenient to carry and used for brewing a coffee pod.
Related Art
To cater for people's demands on coffee, coffee pods convenient for brewing are available in the market. The coffee pods, for example, E.S.E coffee pods and various types of coffee capsules, are made by packing freshly ground coffee powder into small cups or bags, which avoids problems such as turning sour and oxidization of the coffee beans or coffee powder exposed in the air, so the brewed coffee smells good. An existing coffee pod machine is an indoor machine of a large size, so it is clumsy and inconvenient to carry, and cannot be used outdoors.